The Edge of War Session 10
The tenth session in the campaign The Edge of War Preceded by The Edge of War Session 9 Following Rook into Rhasvim's lair, the adventurers learn that the gold dragon had imparted the knowledge of how to combine the heroes' artifacts to the halfling in the event of his death. Rook tells the adventurers that Rhasvim knew that a dragon's heart was required as a focus for the ritual with the artifacts, and as he grew old without any other dragon's heart, Rhasvim began to believe that the heart would end up being his own. For this reason Rook cut out Rhasvim's heart following his death, and with the assistance of the adventurers, began the ritual to combine the power of the heroes' artifacts. During the ritual each adventurer spoke their greatest desire: Halzar desired for his spirit to rest among the great spirits after his death, Kuori desired to become reunited with her tribe, Isaack desired to be accepted by his father, and Jethro desired to be forgiven by her friends in the afterlife. As the ritual concludes, the adventurers see the ethereal forms of the heroes of old, who coalesce into motes of energy which enter the bodies of each of the adventurers. Inspired by their greatness, the adventurers leave Rook and Rhasvim's ritual chamber and head out to reclaim Eilthyra. As they head out into the city, the adventurers see that the army of Eilthyra is in disarray. Rallying the troops with the horn of summons, each adventurer leads a brigade to retake the city: Jethro leads a charge of dragonborn cavalry, Isaack and Kuori lead a group of archers and infantry, and Halzar leads a group of cold-breathing dragonborn to put out the fires rampaging throughout the city. Having inspired to army, the adventurers then take the fight directly to Vetro. They meet the bladeling as he is bathing in a shower of blood from freshly slain dragonborn civilians. The adventurers return the favor and cut down Vetro, his hobgoblin guards, and his wyvern. With the army of Bane leaderless, the adventurers decide to finish the war by confronting Kepesk for a final time. As they climb the tower to battle the blue dragon, the adventurers are buffeted by strong winds blowing in all directions. Kepesk holds nothing back in the ensuing battle, breathing lightning bolts at the adventurers each chance he can. The adventurers mount a stalwart defense, but they are each slowly cut down by Kepesk's lightning breath. As their spirits travel on the long march to Letherna in the Shadowfell, the adventurers see a shining golden spirit ahead of them. Catching up with the spirit of Rhasvim, his spirit begins to shrink in size until it transforms into a tiny golden canary, which lands on the outstretched finger of an old man with six other golden canaries. Isaack recognizes the old man with the canaries as the god Bahamut, who then tells the adventurers that as long as there is injustice in the world their job is not complete. Bahamut returns the adventurers to life and sends them back to Kepesk's tower. The blue dragon is quite surprised at the return of his adversaries, but is unable to defend against the onslaught of the adventurers' attacks. Isaack delivers the final blow to the blue dragon's psyche, sending him plummeting to the city below where he becomes impaled on a spire. In the celebration following the liberation of Eilthyra, Rajaros holds a feast in the adventurers honor. During this feast Isaack's father, William Brunwin, accepts his son back into his household. Jethro also gives Rook the potion she received from Isaack's mage mentor, and drinking it when he returns to Cara Crocta, Rook becomes afraid that his boots will turn into tennis shoes. As their adventure concludes, Halzar returns to his clan to preach the glory of the great spirits, Kuori goes to be reunited with her tribe, Isaack returns home with his father, and Jethro returned back to his female companion.